


Christmas Kink Day Fourteen: Mick/Prophet

by Ggeri_Sminth



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Kink [14]
Category: Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior
Genre: Heartache, Love Confessions, M/M, Snow, odd love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a bit and a weird going about it but Mick and Prophet are finally going to get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Kink Day Fourteen: Mick/Prophet

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry it's taking me so long to get all these out.... :'(

Mick sits in a chair in his hotel room looking out the window watching the snow fall around him. It would usually have a calming effect on him but not today, today it wasn’t really doing anything but making him annoyed. Earlier that day they had finished up a case and because of the weather they were unable to fly back out. So here he was sitting alone in his hotel room deliberately try to think of anything else but Prophet and what he wanted the man to do to him.  
Suddenly there was a knock at his hotel door. Mick raises an eyebrow as he wonders who it might be; the rest of the team should be asleep. He pulled himself away from his seat and towards the door. The nock sounded again. Mick huffed and finally got to the door swinging it open.  
Mick was shocked into silence, “Prophet… what are you doing here?”  
Prophet smirked, “Are you going to let me in?”  
Mick nods his head still a little shocked but steps aside letting the man in. Prophet walks in calmly rubbing his hands together to warm them from the cold. Mick is quick to shut the door behind him as to keep the rest of the warmth in. Afterwards he turns awkwardly towards Prophet.  
“So…” Mick questioned quietly, “What are you doing here?”  
Prophet smirked softly as he brushed his fingers through Mick’s hair. Mick hums contently and leans into the touch without thinking about it.  
Prophets fingers tighten in Mick’s hair forcing him to his knees. Mick hisses as he stumbles and finds his way to his knees, his eyes flicker up towards Prophet. His cock twitches in his pants at the brute force that is used on him. Mick wonders what has gotten into Prophet.  
“Prophet,” he questions.  
Prophet doesn’t answer. He just grips Mick’s hair harder forcing his face up and head back. He reaches out brushing a thumb across Mick’s lips forcing them open. Mick sucks the finger into his mouth nipping at it slightly. Prophet hisses slightly at that and finally eases his hold on Mick’s hair.  
Mick moves his hands to Prophets hips forcing him back a bit.  
“Stop,” Mick says sadly.  
He would love to have sex with Prophet, or even give the man a blowjob, but he doesn’t want it to be a onetime thing. If they are going to do this, then he wants to know that he is going to be the only one Prophet is with.  
Prophet jeers back releasing Mick’s hair. He looks down at Mick who is now not meeting his eyes.  
“Mick, look at me.”  
Mick looks up only slightly, he is hard and tired and not completely sure if he wants to look the man in the eyes.  
“I suppose that wasn’t the best way to start things.”  
As the words are out Prophet is pulling Mick up kissing him hard on the lips. Mick responds eagerly only to stop pushing Prophet back. Mick is breathing heavily and so is Prophet.  
“I don’t think this is a good idea. I don’t want to be a quick fuck.”  
Prophet stiffens, “Is that what you think you are?”  
Mick stiffens, “Isn’t that what I am…?” his voice is small and Prophet is taken back by it. It makes him hurt and pain confronts his face as he pulls Mick into a hug.  
“No… Mick you aren’t that. You are so much more than that.”  
Mick only rests his head on Prophets shoulder, “let me prove it to you.” Prophet says quietly.  
Mick nods his head and allows himself to be shuffled back to the bed. Prophet is gentle as he strips Mick and himself of their clothing. He is gentle as he lays Mick down and begins pressing soft kisses to his chest and abdomen making his way down to Mick’s leaking cock.  
Mick moans and rocks his hips forward trying to make Prophet move faster or just do something other than kiss him, even though he knows this is really what he wants. Prophet soon takes the hint and sucks Mick’s cock into his mouth as he uses saliva as lube to open up Mick’s entrance. Mick’s body jolts as he pressed a finger into him, stretching him and then another when he was ready.  
Once Mick was finally ready he withdrew lining himself up against Mick’s entrance. Mick hissed as Prophet entered him. It felt so good to be full once again, but it didn’t last long as Prophet withdrew. With only the tip left Prophet thrusts back in full force. Mick screamed out as Prophet hit his prostate. He then withdrew and did the same thing over and over again, hitting Mick’s prostate every other thrust.  
Mick continued to scream out in pleasure as Prophet ravished him.  
Soon they both hit their climax. Prophet tumbled over onto Mick kissing his forehead.  
“This won’t be a onetime thing. I can promise you that.”  
Mick nodded his head as Prophet pulled out of him watching his seed slip down between Mick’s legs. He curls up next to him pulling Mick to his chest. Mick closes his eyes and for once drifts on into a peaceful sleep.  
“Merry Christmas… love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Everyone!


End file.
